The Creek
by PercyXNico
Summary: Percy and Nico go on a trip to the creek. What happens when Percy has feelings for Nico? Read to find out.  LEMONS Male/Male Content
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here is my first actual story. I will update as soon as I finish each chapter. I just hate those people who save up a bunch of chapters and wait like a week before they publish each one. So here it is! :D**

The Creek House- Chapter One

"Were better off friends," Annabeth said. "Ya, I guess so..." I chatted back on Facebook.

Annabeth and I had a rough relationship. We have had multiple fights lately about the stupidest things like she thinks Im seeing someone else but Im not. Oh well... she can be really bitchy sometimes. I think we should of broke up a long time ago. Well now we are just friends and I think thats all we should be. Oh well. I don't care because it's Spring frickin' break! I've been waiting for this since when school started after the winter holidays. Im even more excited because I get to spend it with Nico, one of my best friends ever. I have been having some feelings about him lately. I don't know why, but its just I feel happy every time I think about him. My family and I are going to Paul's family's creek house tomorrow and he is tagging along. We are staying there for a whole week! I can't wait!

I shut my laptop and went to my closet to pack my things. I packed all the essential things such as cloths and stuff. I went in my bathroom and slid everything on the shelf in the cabinet into my bag. I made sure I went to bed early (which is new for me) because we leave here at 6:00 AM to pick Nico up from the airport at 7:00 AM . I showered and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 5 in the frickin morning. I got some clothes on and ate breakfast and Paul, Mom, and I head off to the NYC airport. We waited for about half an hour for Nico and finally he got his bags and met us in the car outside.

I was surprised on how much he had changed. He wasn't all emo anymore and boy he had aged because time goes quicker in the underworld for some reason. Don't ask me why, it just does. He looked so ho...I mean different.

"Hey!" I yelled as he got in the car with his bags. "Hey Percy!" he exclaimed. "Hey Nico!" My mom and dad said happily. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Blofis," Nico said. After finally getting out of the parking lot we were on our way to the creek.

When we got there, we greeted Paul's family and we unpacked our things in the trailer Nico and I got to ourselves. We went ahead and went to the creek to explore and stuff. We walked around for a bit, talked, and after a while of not paying attention on where we were going, we wound up in the forest. We sat on the ground for a while, just talking, enjoying each others company until I saw a huge hellhound jump at my face and everything went black.

I woke up about an hour later and the first thing I saw was Nico's face."Where did the hellhound go?" I asked. "Gone." Nico said like killing it was nothing. I sat up realizing what had happened. He had saved my life. "Thanks for saving me." I said. "No problem." he responded. I think those feelings for him are getting a little stronger. I think I might actually like him. Like _like like _him. The next thing I did even surprised me. I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I forgot to do my disclaimer last chapter so I do not own any PJO characters. I need someone to beta read this story and future chapters. If you are interested, PM me. **

The Creek: Chapter 2

"Oh my gods, I can't believe I just did that!" "It's okay, Percy I need to tell you something. I have liked you ever since the battle" He admitted. "Really? I like you too!" I answered. After I said that I kissed him passionately on the lips and he was kissing back. Each kiss got deeper, and deeper. We moaned as our tongues explored each-others mouths. Out kiss finally broke after a while and we got up and started heading back.

We went and grabbed some lunch from the main house and brought it into the trailer to avoid conversation with the adults and to spend some more time alone with each other. We sat on the couch with our lunch and ate it up pretty quickly while watching T.V. "So," I asked, "What do you want to do now?" "Well, we could go swimming in the creek." Nico suggested. "Good idea," I answered, "but I didn't bring my swimsuit." "Me neither. Well I guess we'll have to wait for night to do that when we don't need one." Nico said and winked at me. "Even better idea" I said and winked back.

That night Nico and I snuck out of the trailer and walked down to the creek which wasn't really that far from the trailer. We took five minutes to strip our clothes off to nudity and get in the creek.

**Nico's P.O.V**

As soon as Percy got his last piece of clothing off, he darted into the pool literally dragging me with him he pulled me under and I started to freak out, but I realized I was breathing. I then remembered that Percy, being son of Poseidon could breathe under water and so could anybody he touched while under water. He pulled me to the creek floor and formed and formed a massive bubble around us. "Wow."Is all I could say.

He pushed me to the floor so he was on top of me and he smashed his lips on mine. This time it was way more wet and passionate than last time. I moaned as he crotch rubbed against mine. Our kiss finally broke and he kissed his way down my chest to one of my nipples. I arched my back in pleasure as he nibbled and sucked at it, and then repeated the process with the other. After he was done with that, he licked all the way to my member. He started by licking up and down the shaft and then he engulfed my full seven inches. "Gods, Percy! Shit!" I yelled as he bobbed up and down my cock. It felt so fucking good. He circled his tongue around the triangle of flesh at the head of my dick. I couldn't take it anymore. I cummed in his mouth and on his lips. He swallowed every bit of it. Percy had the bubble propel us to the surface and we went to the bank. We dried of and snick back into the trailer. We took a quick shower and dried off. We got into the bed without even bothering to put any clothes on. I rest my head on Percy's strong chest. "Good night, Nico." Percy said softly. "Good night, Percy." I responded in the same manner. This has been by far the most interesting day ever in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, so here is chapter three. Be on the look out for a

special Thanksgiving one-shot coming up.

The Creek: chapter three

I woke up with my head still laying on Percy's chest. I tried to get up as

discretely as possible, but my movement still managed to wake him up.

"Mornin'" he mumbled.

"Morning" I responded as I slipped on some boxer briefs. He finally got up

and slipped on some briefs as well. "So, what do you want to do today?" I

asked.

"I have no idea." He replied. "There isn't that much to do. But there is one

thing this place is good for, relaxing." He added, collapsing onto the bed. I

joined him and pulled the covers up to my chest. After laying there for a

while, I fell asleep. But this time, I had a dream.

Percy and I were walking through the forest. Laughing, holding hands, having

a good time. He leans in to kiss me, but a dark figure appears out of nowhere.

It plunges a dagger straight into his Achilles spot. He stood there, frozen

for a second or two. But then collapsed, falling into a heap on the ground. I

knelt down beside him. "Percy, wake up" I pleaded. I was beginning to panic.

"Please wake up." Tears were welling up in my eyes. "Please." I sobbed.

"Nooooooo!" I shouted. It felt as if my soul was being torn from my body, then

I was wrenched from the horrific scene, and back to reality.

My eyes shot open to see Percy's staring at me. "Percy!" I exclaimed, so

relieved to see him alright.

"I'm here, Nico." He told me with a soft and comforting tone.

"I had this nightmare, and you were in it, and someone..." He kissed me. I

guess that's his way of telling me to shut up. The door creaked open, and

Percy's mom's head popped in. "Just checking on you two." She explained. Oh my

gods. Had she had seen what we just did?

"We need to get out." I declared.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Oh, I just thought of something. We could take one of the

golf carts on a ride." Percy suggested with a smirk.

"Good idea." I replied.

"Cool." He concurred.

We got the rest of our clothes on, Percy got the keys to the golf cart from

the main house, and we were on our way. As soon as the cart accelerated, the

wind blew through our hair. We drove for a while, until we reached a small

field with a pond. We decided to pull over. Percy hopped out, and walked over

next to the pond and sat down. With his ADHD, he couldn't sit still. So he

decided to take off is shoes and wade in the pond. After a while, I did the

same. Percy slipped because the bottom of the pond was extremely slippery, and

fell on his butt in the water. I started to laugh at him, and he got mad. So

he leaped over to where I stood, and pulled me down as well.

After a while of playing around, Percy and I started to head back to the

trailer. We needed to get ready for dinner. We got back to the trailer, and

Percy pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he locked it. He

yanked of his shirt in a heart beat, and I followed him. His pants and

underwear followed, and so did mine. He turned on the shower, and yanked me

in. Water cascaded down over his body. He looked so sexy, with his big muscles

all wet and shiny. I got hard just like that. His hand started creeping down

my body, until he had his hand wrapped around my full 7 inches. I moaned as he

moved his hand up and down my dick. After a while, I started to give him a

hand job as well. I played with his balls as I stoked his huge **. They

started to tense up, and I knew what followed that. Warm sticky ** shot all

over my stomach. His ** made me ** all over him too. We moaned loudly. The

water rinsed the ** of out bodies, and we finally got out and dried off. And

then got some clothes on. We went to dinner like nothing had ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4. Im sorry I haven't been updating as much. **

**P.S. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome beta, Abigail Thalia La Rue!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of PJO.

The Creek: Chapter Four

Percy and I finished dinner and went into the trailer. Percy turned on the T.V., we watched it for a while. It was around 11:00 PM, and we were halfway throughan episode of Spongebob (Percy just loves it) and the T.V. shut off, leaving us in total darkness. Percy went over and tried to turn on a light, but it wouldn't turn on. I found a lantern in one of the million cabinets in the trailer. It gave us just enough light to get our P.J.s on (a pair of boxer-briefs). We got in bed, and went to sleep in each-others arms.

I woke up with no Percy next to me. I sat upright to see a note taped on the wall. It read, "Meet me at the creek. -Percy". I got out of bed, detached it from the wall, and slipped the note into my back pack before anyone else found it. I walked down to the dock, which is only about a quarter of a mile from the trailer. Percy was sitting in a boat. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey!" I called enthusiastically. "Hi," He replied, "I thought you might want to go canoeing. You don't have to if you don't want to." "Sure," I got in the boat with him. He handed me a paddle, and untied the boat. We started to paddle, and the boat trusted forward. We went down the creek where it was shady because of all the trees bending over it. We stopped paddling for a while and just sat there, enjoying the nature. He leaned into kiss me. I leaned in as well, but I noticed water flowing into my shoes. I looked down, and the whole floor was covered in water. "Uh, Percy," I warned, concerned and looked to the floor of the boat. "#**!" He whispered. The water kept getting deeper and deeper, it was to ankle level now. "Alright, guess we have to jump out," He declared, **. He pulled his shirt off, and I got mine off. He took mine and wadded it up into a ball with his, and threw it to shore. He jumped out, pulling me in with him. We swam to shore. I collapsed on the sandy bank, breathing hard. "Where were we" he chuckles, "Oh ya..." He leaned over and kissed me softly, and passionately. He pulled away and smiled.

We got up, and when we did, I noticed a small tattoo on the right side of his waist, just above his groin. "What's this?" I asked, touching it. I finally made out what it was. It was as black tidal wave. He looked down to it. "I have no idea." he replied, curious. "But it's on you too." He pointed to it. It was on the same place on my body as him. Percy's face lit up. "Its a gift from the gods" he stated confidently. "Well that's nice of them" I commented, not thinking what else to say. "Come on," Percy commanded. "Lets head back to the trailer to get cleaned up." I went with him to the trailer, and by that time we were dry, but still very dirty from laying in the sand and dirt. We took turns getting a shower, then took a nap. I am so happy that I have the best boyfriend ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters.**

**The Creek: Chapter 5**

**I woke up at around 3:00 P.M. Boy, I must have been tired. I lay there until Percy woke up, which was about just another 30 minutes. He sat up, kissed me, and went to the bathroom. After being fully awake, I realized how hungry I was. I got up and went to look for something to eat in the trailer. I didn't want to go into the main house because that would mean that I would have to get dressed, and I really don't feel like it. I finally found some heat-up nachos in the fridge. I took them out of the box, popped them in the microwave and voila! I had actually made something to eat and didn't screw it up. By that time, Percy was out of the bathroom and now was watching T.V. I got my nachos, a coke from the fridge, and sat down next to Percy. I dropped a nacho on my still bare chest leaving a glob of cheese stuck there. "Let me get that," Percy offered. He licked it off, and then licked up to my collar bone and sucked there, leaving hickey.**

**"Mmm Percy," I moaned. He licked his way to my mouth, which led to a extremely wet and passionate kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouth. I kind of felt awkward because mine probably had cheese and stuff in it because of the nachos. I guess he didn't notice/care because his tongue kept exploring my mouth. This time I licked my way down his chest, and up and down his nice muscular abs. I got to the waist band of his pants, and looked up for permission. He nodded anxiously. I pulled down his underwear exposing his 9 inch, thick, and slightly hairy (the way I, personally like it) throbbing dick. There is no way I am going to fit that whole thing in my mouth! I licked all the way up and down his member ,and finally fit only about a half of it in my mouth. It was still enough to make him moan in pleasure. I kept sucking until he couldn't take it anymore. He hit his climax. White seed filled my mouth. He tasted so good. "You taste amazing," I told him.**

**"Really?" He asked, "How amazing,"**

**"This amazing" I smirked and I kissed him, letting his cum flow into his mouth.**

**"Not bad." He chuckled. I laughed. "Hey, do you..want to...you know... have...sex...for real? You don't have to if you don't want to." I knew I was going to dread the minute he asked that.**

**"I want to and all, but I don't think I'm ready,"**

**"Ok, it's cool" he told me." He kissed me, and went and plopped himself down on the bed. I lay next to him, facing him. He turned to face me.**

**"You know I still love you right?"**

**"I know Nico, I love you too." He pulled the covers over both of us, and we drifted off to sleep.**

**End of Chapter 5**

**Ok so I don't know if this is true, but I think some of yall have been wondering what Percy's parents and step-grandparents are doing since I haven't really mentioned them. Ok so basically, there is this HUGE country fair going on, and they are spending all their time at it leaving Percy and Nico alone at the creek. I just made this up when I realized I haven't included them much.**


End file.
